


Nagito's Guide To E-Z money

by Tsumugeee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugeee/pseuds/Tsumugeee
Summary: " look, I have a greasy 5 day old hotpocket in my pants, half a blueberry and 52 cents" Celestia offered"Shit I can't say no to that" Komaeda said and took a U-Turn..Also includes Kirigiri getting a cigarette put out on her
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Nagito's Guide To E-Z money

"Wow hello there" Nagito spoke into the camera with video quality like 2002 ~~every Gordon Ramsey video ever~~

The streets were empty all but a guy with his girlfriend

Nagito whipped out his ultimate spray bottle with isopropel alcohol and sprayed the couple 

"Social fucking distance before I pry you two off each other" Nagito chuckled

"Yeah hey, fuck you man." Said Naegi and Nagito put out his cigar on Kirigiri.

"Hmmmm, it appears by the powder in your nostrils and the fact your wearing thrift store underpants I think your on cocaine" Kirigiri concluded

"OK, but how you know about the underpants tho freaky cheeky" Komaeda questioned

"You see while you were sleeping-" Kirigiri started but was cut of by Naegi

"Bitch what you mean when he was sleeping" Naegi yelled

Kyouko stared at Naegi and farted

"That shit nasty" Nagito said and ran to his car

"As you see nobody is here so I can speed" Nagito said going 567 mph in his ford pickup through Mexico

Celestia was hitch hiking and Nagito let her in his car

"Where" Nagito asked

"Vegas" Celestia said passionately

"Bitch I ain't driving you to Vegas"

" look, I have a greasy 5 day old hotpocket in my pants, half a blueberry and 52 cents" Celestia offered

"Shit I can't say no to that" Komaeda said and took a U-Turn 

They were at Vegas in record time

"L-lets >///< òwó gwable togwether" Celestia uwued

"OK no need to say it like a retard" Nagito shrugged

They gambled and Nagito lost the first round, but then got 2 million cents

"Shit I'm rich" he said

"Its 20k" Celestia noted

"Boi that's more then my net worth" Nagito added

"I bet" 

🎰🃏🎰ふけ ゆ🎰🃏🎰


End file.
